The present invention generally relates to the field of cooking utensils and, more particularly, relates to an apparatus for holding, in combination, a beverage can containing a desired flavored beverage and a selected fowl in order to facilitate the roasting and flavoring of the fowl with the vapors from beverage as the selected fowl is cooked.